ravine_comicfandomcom-20200215-history
Sairan Aradee
A member of the elite ranks of Warodan assassins known as Breathtakers. He was sent to Palladia to serve as a guard to Valerius Mordine, whom he ultimately befriended. Personality Silent and straightforward, Sairan is capable of humor even so. He considers Valerius his best friend, and says that he would bring Valerius back alive if he was ever sent after him. You know, instead of dead. Because friendship. History Sairan was assigned as the bodyguard of Valerius Mordine as a sign of friendship and the continued alliance of Waroda to Palladia. Dragonlords are very rare commodities, and it is Sairan's mission to keep Valerius alive. Despite it being a mission, it has also become more than that as the two have become best friends in their time together. It was Sairan who accompanied Valerius on his training to master the Trueform - the ability of Dragonlords to change into dragons. Some time into the trip, Valerius' former bodyguard Harad Branwire's treachery came back in the form of having sold Valerius' name and location to mercenaries. Before the three could even begin to overpower and kidnap Valerius as planned, Sairan killed all three of them where they stood. After six days of effort to master the Trueform, Valerius succeeded. Sairan and Valerius then proceeded to fly to Arianna's outpost in order to show her Valerius' success - Valerius in Trueform and Sairan on Thar. The pair were welcomed by Arianna Balthasar and Lynn de Luctes upon their return, and Arianna agreed to see to Valerius staying in her command at his request. At that point Lynn noticed the Rimad Gregorius returning to Palladia on dragonback. Sairan proceeded to give a lecture on the power structure of Palladia. Days later, Sairan joined the group that accompanied Lynn to her Sealing. On the way to her Sealing, Lynn repeated the oath in the company of her friends. She made four mistakes, and was asked a follow-up question in order to be permitted to pass through the gates. On their way to the Faetree sanctum proper, Lynn questioned Arianna on how to become a leader. Inside the sanctum of the Faetree they met the Keeper of Weapons. He explained the tree to the initiates, and upon Lynn's asking confirmed that the two weapons at the top of the tree - a sword and a spear - were the strongest weapons, the grimlas. They were destined for great deeds...and were therefore of no concern to any of the initiates of the day. He gave a speech about the worth of the wanderers, and claimed he saw no one worthy of such a destiny standing before him. When Lynn began to seal the grimlas spear, the light overtook everything. Valerius asked Arianna what it was, but she didn't know; she thought it was Lynn sealing a grimlas, but very few had ever managed to witness the sealing of a grimlas, because there were so few wanderers. As the light faded, Valerius offered Arianna a hand up, which she refused. The situation was bad: the Faetree was destroyed. And Sairan immediately warned the other two that the lords would treat it as an act of treason. The three determined that they had to see to Lynn's safety, as she was in need of care, and they had to get her out of there before the royal guard arrived if they wished to have her leave at all. Arianna ordered Valerius to use his trueform to fly Lynn to Hurricos, and to send Lynn north to Wade with her dragon. She figured that with Lynn's skill as a soldier, she could make a living there until things blew over. Valerius agreed and left immediately, though he expressed concern for Arianna and Sairan being at the scene of the crime as well Once Valerius was gone, Sairan asked if Arianna was aware she could be blamed as Lynn's officer in charge. Arianna stated that her decision to send Lynn away and potentially take the fall was for the best. To her knowledge, Lynn was a fledgling dragoon and an orphan, with no status to protect her. Arianna wasn't willing to risk Lynn's safety on betting the old law would be preserved and give Lynn the status of a wanderer. If it was followed, fine, Lynn was above the law and no one could get mad about her fleeing; if not, she'd be gone and safe. Either way, the outcome was better to Arianna's mind than risking Lynn being tried for treason. Appearance Sairan always wears his hood and eyepatch. He only flips his eyepatch up when he is using his bow. Abilities When he removes his eyepatch, the dragon eye hidden beneath it takes over his full visual processing. His eyesight becomes incredible enough that he can make shots while staring into the sun. Sairan rides the dragon Thar.Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Breathtakers Category:Human